


The Broodmother

by BonnyWrites



Series: Nedra Surana [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, The Broodmother, The Deep Roads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nedra, Alistair, Zevran and Oghren fight the Broodmother in the deepness of the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broodmother

**Author's Note:**

> Nedra Surana - elf, Magi Origin, Romanced Alistair, Anora is Queen, Alistair and Nedra stayed as wardens.   
> Nedra Surana series is Nedra's adventures in the Dragon Age Universe, game quests and story as I imagine it in my head, how it all happened.

The cave was half lit, everything light oddly colored to red. The air was thick, smelled of blood and something worse.Furious yells, grunts, groans and other voices of battle filled the space. 

Nedra was exhausted, she felt like an empty sack, she could feel the heaviness in her arms and legs and in her whole body, fingertips sore from casting so many spells. She stood between Alistair and Zevran , sparkles gleaming on her fingertips, sweat drops on her forehead, eyes looking dizzily around. She saw Alistair fighting with Hurlock, blood dripping from a wound on his cheek. She could see Zevran smiling as he fight on the other side, swiftly, like a cat, yelling words to encourage them all. Nedra shook her head, sighed,lowered her hurting arms. This seemed like a hopeless fight.

Broodmother on the other side of the cave, groaned as the thunderstorm she had summoned hit her. Nedra glanced at the monstrous thing, slamming it’s tentacles to the ground in pain, she hoped. She hoped it felt something and that her spells would have weakened it , but it seems like it just shook of everything she cast on it. And now she hadn’t anymore mana and she was out of lyrium potions and the monster on the other side just kept going on. Hopeless.

Nedra heard the groans coming from dying darkspawns that just kept on coming , attacking. She saw Oghren fighting, swearing and falling, yelling insults, getting back up and fighting again. Dwarf looked exhausted but still kept going. Nedra glanced at Alistair and Zevran. They kept her safe, safe and peace so that she could throw spells on the broodmother. Zevran had switched to the Bow, shooting arrows to stop the endless stream of darkspawns.

Nedra took a deep breath, she could not give up, not now. She could not leave them to die in this lousy cave, with that horrendous creature and darkspawn. She could not leave Ferelden under the Blight, she had to go on, for them, for her friends, for Alistair, for Ferelden. Nedra closed her eyes, concentrated, searched for every drip of mana she had in her still left. She felt it flow to her fingertips, sparkling, she grabbed her staff to channel it, to give it more power. She mumbled few words, to ancient elven gods, to help her, to give her power. White flash flew from her staff, it spread and filled then cave, pouring soon down ice and snow with a freezing wind.

Nedra glanced at it, smiled, her arms were powerless, barely enough strength to hold her staff. She leaned on it, looked the storm once more and sighed as her world started to spin around. Her staff fell on the floor, she tried to grab something but there wasn’t anything to grab on. She collapsed on the floor, fell into darkness and hoped that her last spell would be enough to save them.

———

Nedra heard some distant voices. everything was dark, but silent. No dying darkspawns, no lightings, no sounds of battle.Where was she? And was she alone? Where was everyone else? She tried to move her arms, open her eyes , but her body refused to do anything. Then she felt a hand , holding her own, bigger hand, strong hand, sqzueenig her own, comforting.It felt safe, it felt familiar. Alistair.

It was Alistair, Alistair was holding her hand. Nedra sighed, tried to smile. If Alistair was with her, then everything would be fine. “She opens her eyes!” Nedra heard someone saying. As she opened her eyes little, she saw blurry but familiar faces above her.”Thank the Maker!” Alistair said in the rush of his feelings. Nedra could see more clearly now and it was silent, counting off the joyful words of her companions. “My dear Warden. You scared me.Try not to do that again.” Zevran said and Nedra could see the worry in his eyes even if he smiled to her. 

Then she remembered where she was and why. “The broodmother?” she asked, closing her eyes again. “Dead” Oghren voice said shortly from a bit farther.” Nedra leaned her head, on Alistair’s laps as he hold her, gently,firmly, speechless and Nedra looked up in those familiar golden eyes m filled with worry and sadness.

"Don’t ever do that again."he said voice thick from feelings. Alistair Stroked her cheek as he spoke, his eyes were gleaming a bit and he swallowed. Nedra could not notice that his hand was shaking. "I was sure that I had lost you. And life without you..No…I can’t…"he whispered in a shaky voice. Nedra stopped his hand on her cheeks and held on to it. She looked him, his eyes usually full of joy and jokes were filled now with sorrow, worry and sadness, anxiety and relief. Nedra felt tears burning in the corner of her eyes, throat feeling sore and she swallowed.She didn’t have any words, she didn’t know what to say. She wanted to say that this would never happen again, that they would be together , always. But it wasn’t true and they both knew it. Nedra leaned on his hand, nuzzling her cheek to it, tears filling her eyes. "I’m…I’m sorry…" she sighed, closing her eyes again. 

"Shhhh…It’s okay.Try to rest now." Alistair said worrying. He pulled her close, so that Nedra could lean against him and rest. "Oghren and Zevran are keeping watch, so that no darkspawn won’t attack us. After all we are in the middle of the Deep Roads."Alistair explained and smiled to Nedra. "Are you hurt? "he wanted to make sure. Nedra shook her head. "No, just exhausted." she sighed. "Well, I have to do something about it then, Won’t I? Other than reviving you with Oghren’s suspicious liquors." he said and chuckled a bit. 

He looked at Nedra,her eyes were almost black, dark rings around her eyes, but still she tried to smile back at him. Alistair smiled, it hurt hum to see her like this. he loved her so much, more than it was possible to say. He pressed a light kiss on her forehead, another on her lips and pulled her close for a hug. “Feeling better?”he asked after a while, looking at Nedra. She smiled, and looked up to him. “I am not sure…I may need more of those…”she said , raising slowly her arms to his neck, pulling him down. Alistair chuckled as he pressed his lips on hers again. Everything was okay, at least, for a moment.


End file.
